Bella Bear
by Ember The Elf
Summary: Bella is a vampire and moves to Forks with her two coven mates. Not long after being in Forks she finds something she wasn't looking for and something that she lost when she was human. All Vampires. Two non-canon pairings, but rest normal. Also there will be OOCs and OCs through out staring Ch. 14.
1. Author's Note

A/N: I am reposting this story. Some things have been edited and added. I will be posting a new chapter every Saturday, hopefully. FYI there will be other supernaturals besides shifters and vampires. There will also be OCs. There will be gays, lesbians, bisexuals, and pansexuals, so of you have a problem or don't like them than don't read my story. If you have any OCs you would like to see in this story I will be posting another A/N after the first chapter with the format and everything that is required. If your OC appears in the story you will get a shoutout at the beinning of the chapter that they first appear in. ~Ever


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Word Count: (450)**

 **Chapter 1 (Moving To Forks)**

 _My name is Isabella McCarty, but I prefer to be called Bella. I have been a vampire for the past 77 years. I had a older brother named Emmett, who was killed by a bear when he was 20. A month after he was killed I moved from Tennessee to Texas. A vampire attacked me when I was 18, but instead of killing me she changed me._

"Bella, come on or we are going to miss our plane." Char yells from downstairs.

 _I meet Charlotte and her mate, Peter, almost a year after I was changed and I have been with them ever since. Charlotte is like a sister to me and Peter is like a second brother._

"You don't have to yell." I tell her while carrying my bags downstairs.

 _We are moving from Alaska, were we have been staying with the Denali coven for a few months, to Forks, Washington. The Denali coven is made up of vegetarian vampires like me, while Char and Peter drink human blood, but not innocents._

"Call us when you get settled and we will come visit you." Tanya tells me.

"I promise." I tell her

 _On the plane ride I think of my big brother, while holding the last gift he gave me, which is a heart shaped locket. Engraved on the front it says 'Bella Bear & Emmy Bear' and on the back it says 'Love you always little sis'." In the locket is a picture of Emmett and me on my 17 birthday._

"We will be landing shortly, so if you would please put on your seatbelts." The pilot says.

 _After we landed and got our bags, we went to get my car that we had sent here so I had away to get back and forth to school._

"What year are you going to be in this time?" Char asks

"Junior, that way we can stay here longer." I reply

 _I look out the window as Peter drives to where we will be living. Everything goes by in a green blur. We arrive at the house, which is two stories and most of the walls were made of glass._

"I am going to go hunt because I start school, again, tomorrow."I say running out the back door.

 _I was just finishing a grizzly bear when I caught the scent of a vampire close by. I follow the scent to a waterfall. There I see a girl with short spiky black hair. She turns around and I see she has gold color eyes and, know right away is a animal drinker, as soon as her eyes land on me I turn around a run._


	3. Chapter 2

**Word Count: (279)**

 **Chapter 2 (Meeting Alice)**

"Peter? Charlotte?" I say as I walk through the door.

"What?" Peter asks me walking into the living room with Charlotte right behind him.

"There is another vampire in Forks." I tell them.

"What color eyes?" Peter asks.

"She had gold color eyes like I have." I say.

 _Peter starts to pace and Charlotte goes to sit down on the couch. I decide to send my shield out around the house to see if the vampire followed me. There is a knock on the door and Peter goes to answer. I go and sit down next to Charlotte and a few seconds later Peter walks in the room with the same vampire I saw before right behind him._

"Hello, my name is Alice Cullen." The vampire says.

"I am Bella and that is Peter," I tell her while pointing to Peter and then to Char," and his mate Charlotte."

"Nice to meet you all. I can see by the color of your eyes that you drink animal blood," Alice says to me and looks at Peter and Char, "and you two drink human blood."

"Are you alone Alice?" Charlotte asks.

"No, there are seven of us total and that includes me." Alice replies to Char.

"Who is your coven leader?" Peter asks.

"My coven leader's name is Carlisle Cullen." Alice replies to Peter.

 _Peter and Charlotte look at each other real quick. What do they know that I do not?_

"Would you like to meet the rest of my coven?" Alice asks.

"Sure." I say before Peter could answer.

"Do you want them to come here or we could go to my house?" Alice asks.


	4. Chapter 3

**Word Count: (456)**

 **Chapter 3 (Meeting the Cullens)**

"Lets go to your house." Peter says.

 _We decided to run, because their house was maybe 5 to 10 miles away. The Cullen's house is three stories tall and most of the walls were made of glass. Alice walks in and motions for us to follow her._

"Esme." Alice says looking around.

"Ali, do you know where your brother is by chance?" A female vampire, I am guessing is Esme, walks into the room.

"No, but I will keep looking. I want you to meet some new people." Alice says.

 _Esme turns around and looks at us. When she looks over at Peter and Charlotte her eyes go wide like she has seen them before somewhere._

"Esme, this is Bella, Peter and Charlotte. Where is everybody else?" Alice asks.

 _Just then four more vampires enter the room from I don't know where. I look around and see Peter and Charlotte has smiles and their faces and so does one of the Cullens._

"There is Carlisle, Esme's mate, Edward, my mate, Rosalie, whose mate is somewhere, and Jasper." Alice says pointing to each as she says their name.

"I am Bella and this is..." I start but get cut off.

"Peter and Charlotte, long time since I last saw ya'll." Jasper says.

 _Wait, what? Peter and Car know the Cullens or at least one of them. Why did they not tell me that there were other vampires that they know that drink animal blood? I told them about my brother, my past, and about the Denali coven and how I meet them._

"Peter, who is he and how do you know him?" I ask.

"To answer your first question his name is Jasper Whitlock and he was the Major of Maria's army." Peter says.

 _I look around and see that everybody, but me, Char, Peter and Jasper left the room._

"Why did you not tell me more about your past when you where in Maria's newborn army?" I ask him.

"I told you all the stuff I thought was important." Peter tells me.

"I told you everything, even things that were not important because I thought you had told me everything. I even told you about my big brother, who was killed by a bear, because I thought I could trust you." I snap at him.

 _I look around to see Char, Jasper and the rest of the Cullens, minus the one missing, standing looking at us. Before anyone can say anything I run out the door and into the forest nearby. I run until I get to the waterfall I came across earlier today. There I see another vampire. They turn around and I gasp in shock because sitting there is..._


	5. Chapter 4

**Word Count: (483)**

 **Chapter 4 ( Finding What was Lost)**

 _Previously: I look around to see Char, Jasper and the rest of the Cullens, minus the one missing, standing looking at us. Before anyone can say anything I run out the door and into the forest nearby. I run until I get to the waterfall I came across earlier today. There I see another vampire. They turn around and I gasp in shock because sitting there is..._

 _It can't be him. How is he here and alive? I thought he was killed._

"Bella Bear?" the vampire asks and I know it is him.

"Yes, it's me, Emmy Bear." I say before Emmett pulls me into a bear hug like he use to when we were both human.

"How are you a vampire? Why are you here?"

"I was attacked by a vampire when I was 18 and I am here in Forks because my coven leader decided to move here from Alaska. I ran out of the Cullen house and that is why I am here at the waterfall."

"I guess you meet the rest of my family then?"

"Yea, I ran across Alice and she introduced me and the rest of my coven to them. I'm guessing Rosalie is your mate, am I right?"

"Yes, but don't let her looks fool you. Rose can be a bitch if you piss her off or threaten her family."

 _We talked for a few hours about random stuff. Emmett told me what he did after becoming a vampire. We sat there watching the sunset before deciding to head back to the Cullen house. Half way there my phone starts to ring. I don't look at the caller id before I answer._

(A/N: underline is Bella and bold is Peter)

"Hello?"

 **"Where are you?"**

"I am heading back to the Cullen house. Why?"

 **"Do you remember what you were going to do?"**

"Crap! I will call now."

 **"Bye B."**

"Bye."

 _I hang up the phone after telling Peter bye. Instead of putting my phone away I dial Tanya's cell phone number, which she gave me before I left._

(A/N: underline is Bella and bold is Tanya)

 **"Hello?"**

"I am here."

 **"You forgot didn't you?"**

"Yep."

 _I hear Tanya tell Kate to book a flight for in the morning._

 **"We will be there tomorrow."**

"Ok, just text me when you land and I will give you my address."

 **"Bye B."**

"Bye Tanya and let everyone know I already miss them and I miss you."

 _I hang up before she can answer. I look up to see me and Emmett had arrived at the Cullen house. I look around to see every Cullen, minus Jasper, starting at me. Jasper is probably still taking to Peter and Charlotte._

"You know the Denalis?" Rosalie asks me.

"Yea, I have known them for as long as I have been a vampire." I tell her.


	6. Chapter 5

**Word Count: (537)**

 **Chapter 5 (The Past)**

"How long have you been a vampire?" Carlisle asks.

"For the 77 years." I say.

"How did you meet the Denali Coven?" Esme asks me.

"I was in the middle of nowhere in Alaska and Tanya came across me and saw my eyes were black." I tell her.

"Can you tell us your vampire past?" Alice asks me while bouncing in her seat.

"Sure." I tell her.

 _I look around to see Peter, Charlotte and Jasper walking into the living room._

"I was changed when I was 18 in Texas. The vampire who changed me left after telling me that I was a vampire and her name. I met the Denali Coven a month after I was changed. They showed me I can drink animal blood. I have never drank human blood because even as a newborn I could not stand to be near the smell with gagging. I left the Denalis after staying with them for 5 months. About 2 weeks of running I was on the border of Washington and Canada. I met Peter and Charlotte after I got done hunting one night and I could not stand to be near them because they had human blood on them. I have been with Peter and Charlotte ever since and I have also met Aro." I tell them

"What was them name of the vampire who changed you?" Jasper asks me.

"Her name was Victoria." I tell him.

"How is it possible for a vampire as a newborn to hate the smell of human blood?" Edward asks Carlisle.

"I don't know but it might have to do with the vampires human past." Carlisle tells him.

 _I get up and walk out the front door. I hear someone behind me but don't turn around to see who it is. I feel my phone go off and look to see it's a text from Kate._

(A/N: bold is Kate and underline is Bella)

 **"We have just landed and Tanya is getting a rental car. What is your address?"**

"Not at my house. We are at the Cullens, you know there address?"

 **"Nope."**

 _I turn around and see it was Jasper that followed me._

"Jasper what is the address for here?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Tanya and them are at the airport and they don't know the address and I am not at my house."

 _After Jasper tell me the address I text Kate the address and turn around to go inside. I trip over my own two feet even though I am a vampire. I feel two arms go around my waist before I have time to catch myself. I feel a shock go through me and turn around to see it was Jasper that caught me. I can't help but smile and he smiles back. I see flash go out of the corner of my eye. I look down to see Jasper still has his arms around me and I step back. The moment I am out of his arm I miss being near him. I turn towards the house to see Esme with a camera and everyone else standing on the porch smiling, except Emmett who is glaring at Jasper._


	7. Chapter 6

**Word Count: (310)**

 **Chapter 6 (Visitors)**

"It's not nice to stare Emmy Bear." I say to Emmett.

 _Why is he glaring at Jasper? What was that shock I felt? I look around and see everyone but Peter, Charlotte and Emmett staring at me like I am crazy. I look at Rosalie to see that she is now giving me a death glare._

"I was not staring. I was glaring there is a difference." Emmett tells me.

"Not really and what would mother think if she was here?" I ask him.

 _I don't give him a chance to answer before I turn and run. I don't stop running until I get to the house Peter bought. As soon as I get in my room I break down at the thought of my mother. I hear someone coming up the stair but give it no thought. I look over my shoulder to see it's Emmett and before I can say anything I run into his arms and continue to dry sob._

"Shh. It's ok Bella Bear. Shh." Emmett says trying to calm me down.

"Thank you Emmy Bear."

"For what?"

"For everything."

"Come on let's head back. I need to explain somethings to everyone."

 _On the way back Emmett tell me that he has never told anyone, but Carlisle and Esme that he has a younger sister. When we arrive everyone is in the sitting room. I see Tanya and the rest of the Denalis and go over to say hello and give them each a hug. We all sit down to talk and I look around for a seat and see the only seat left is next to Jasper on the love seat._

"I have to tell all of you something." Emmett says.

"Go ahead Emmett and tell them." Esme says to Emmett.

"I have a younger sister and her name is..." Emmett says.


	8. Chapter 7

**Word Count**

 **Chapter 7**

 _Previously: "I have to tell all of you something." Emmett says._

"Go ahead Emmett and tell them." Esme says to Emmett.

"I have a younger sister and her name is..." Emmett says.

"My sister is Bella." Emmett says.

"Why did you not tell us sooner that you had a sister?" Rosalie asks.

"It never came up." Emmett tells her.

"I have a question, but is not related to what Emmett just said." Jasper says.

"What was that shock I felt when I caught Bella from falling?" Jasper asks.

"I was wondering the same thing." I say.

"It's what vampires feel when they find their mate." Carlisle says.

 _Did he just say what I think he just said? I found my mate in one of the most feared vampires. I wonder what Jasper thinks about what Carlisle just said. I look over at him and he is just sitting with a smile on his face._

"So, your saying that Bella and Jasper are mates?" Char asks.

"Yes." Carlisle says.

 _I get up and walk outside to think. Someone taps me on the shoulder making me jump because I did not know someone followed me. I turn around to see its Jasper and smile a little._

"Would you like to go to the movies with me Friday on a date?' Jasper asks.

"I would like that. What time?"

"Let's say six."


	9. Chapter 8

**Word Count: (656)**

 **Chapter 8 (Date)**

 _I am in my room with Alice and Rosalie. It's only 3:30 and Jasper is not picking me up until 6:00 for our first date. Alice is doing my makeup while Rosalie works on my hair. Char and Peter are at the Cullen's catching up with Jasper. I talked to Emmett over the week. Everyone at school learned that I am Em's baby sister on my second day, but I don't care because I have my brother back for good._

"Alice, why are you doing my makeup now?"

"I am doing your makeup now so I have plenty of time to get it just right." Alice says.

"Why do y..." I get cut off by Rose.

"Don't argue with Alice, I learned that the hard way." Rose tells me

 _Rose and me have became like sisters over the past week since we wanted to get to know each other because she is my sister in law. We have a lot more in common than we both knew. We both never wanted this life, but now we both have something "live" for. She has the husband she, told me, always wanted and I have my big brother back in my life again._

 **2 and a half hrs later**

"Done!" Alice says.

"Time for your outfit." Rose tells me has she walks to my closet.

 _A few minutes after I get dressed there is a knock on the front door. I can't help but smile because I know it's Jasper. I walk down the steps, while Alice and Rose pick up all of their makeup and stuff. I open the door to see Jasper standing there in a dark blue button up, blue jeans, and cowboy boots._

"You look beautiful, darlin'."

"Thank you and you don't look to bad yourself."

"Ready to go?"

"Yep."

 _Jasper offers his arm like a true gentleman and leads me to his silver Ducati 848. He hands me a his extra helmet and, even though we don't need helmets we put them on anyway and get on the bike. We decided to just go to the Forks movie theater instead of going all the way to Port Angeles just for a movie. When we get there I see Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Ben, Angela and Lauren. I get off the bike and hand my helmet to him. He takes my hand and we walk hand in hand to the ticket booth. I stand there while Jasper gets the tickets for Teen Spirit. Even though it's a chick flick I have been waiting to see this movie. I see Jessica walking towards me me, so I put on a fake smile._

"Hey, Jessica." I say.

"Hi, Bella. Are you here by yourself?" Jessica asks.

"Jess, are you really asking her because who would want to be seen with her?" Lauren asks Jessica.

 _I look behind me to see Jasper walking over to us and apparently Jessica and Lauren sees him too._

"Hey, Jasper right?" Jessica asks him trying to be flirty.

"Bella, I got the tickets." Jasper tells me.

 _I look to see Jessica and Lauren glaring at me. I smile at them._

"Jessica, to answer you question. I am not here by myself, I am here with Jasper on a date."

 _Jasper talks my hand and leads me inside and to theater 6. We sit in the back row and I see Jessica and Lauren along with Tyler and Ben sitting up front._

 **A hour and a half later**

 _I am so glad I got to choose the movie. Char would faint if she was human if she knew I saw a chick flick without being forced to. We get back on the bike and a few minutes later arrive at my house._

"Goodnight, darlin'" Jasper says before he kisses my cheek.

"Goodnight, Jasper. See you tomorrow." I say before closing the door and going upstairs to change in my PJs.


	10. Chapter 9

**Word Count: (504)**

 **Chapter 9 (Monday)**

"Bella." Peters calls from the bottom of the stairs.

 _Today is Monday and the start of my second week of school. Friday there is a Christmas dance and Alice is trying to get me to ask Jasper to go with me because it's a girl's choice dance. Jasper asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday after we came back from hunting together. I am happy because in less then two weeks I found out my brother is a vampire also and I found my mate. I walk downstairs to see Peter and Char looking at me like I lost my head._

"Missing something Bells?" Char asks me pointing to my feet.

 _I look down to see that I forgot to put on my boots. I walk back upstairs and put on my combat boots. After I get my boots on I run out of the house. Once I get outside I see Jazz standing by his bike with an extra helmet. I walk over to him and kiss his cheek and take the helmet._

"You know I have a truck, right?"

"I know, but I also know how slow your truck is and you would be late if you drove it today."

 _We get on the bike and arrive at school 5 minutes later. We get off the bike and walk over to my brother and the rest of the Cullens. We have 6 minutes before the bell rings, so we talk and I learn that Rose asked Em to the dance and Alice asked Edward. They are all going and Rose and Alice keep giving me a looks that says 'ask him already'. Just then the bell rings and we all head to first period. Jasper and I have all the same classes. I have no classes with Rose or Em because they are in the grade above us. I have first, third and seventh with Jazz, Alice and Edward. I have second with just Jazz and fourth and fifth with Jazz and Alice. I have sixth with Jazz and Edward._

 **Lunch**

 _It's lunch and I decided I was going to ask Jasper to the dance before Alice makes me be her barbie for a month._

"Hey, Jazzy can I talk to you for a sec outside?"

"Sure"

 _We get up and walk outside. I see Jessica get up and follow us. Once we get outside Jasper grabs my hand and we walk over to a tree._

"What did you want to talk about, darlin'?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to the girl's choice dance with me Friday?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me." He says with a smile.

 _Jasper leans into kiss me right when the bell rings and we can't help but laugh. We walk hand in hand to English with Alice behind us. The rest of the day went by fast. Alice is dragging me shopping with her and Rose tomorrow so we can get our dresses. I can't wait for Friday._


	11. Chapter 10

**Word Count: (436)**

 **Chapter 10 (Shopping)**

 **Wednesday**

 _It's Wednesday afternoon and the dance is in two days. Alice, Rose and I are in Port Angeles shopping for dresses. We went shopping yesterday, but we didn't find the dress. We have been shopping since 3:30 and it's now 5:00 and we still haven't the dress. Everyone was shocked when I said I wanted to go shopping for the dance. We walk into the next store and I see Jessica and Lauren._

"Jess, why are we going to the Friday, we don't have dates?" -Lauren

"Lauren, we are going to the dance because the Cullens are going." -Jessica

 _We walk to the dresses, which happened to be where Jessica and Lauren were standing._

"Why do you care that the Cullens are going to the dance." -Lauren

"Jasper is going to be there, that's why." -Jessica

"Why is Jasper going? Does he have a date?" -Lauren

"No and the Cullens go every where together." -Jessica

 _I was trying not to laugh at Jessica and Lauren. I look at Alice and Rose to see they are trying to do the same. I look at the dresses and see the one I want to get. I pick it up and turn to Rose because Alice went off to look for her dress._

"What do you think about this one?" I ask her.

"That will look really good on you sis, and I think someone else will think so too." Rose tells me.

 _Rose has started calling me sis over the last few days. I look to see Jessica and Lauren with their mouths open._

"I would close your mouth or you might catch flies. Jasper is going to the dance, but he has a date." I tell them.

"How would you know Jasper has a date to the dance and why did Rosalie, aka the ice queen to almost every but her family, call you sis? Why are buying a dress it's not like you are going to the dance?" Jessica asks.

"Rose calls me sis because we are like sisters and she will be my sister because she is engaged to my older brother, Emmett. I know Jasper has a date to the dance because I asked him to the dance and he said yes." I tell Jessica while slightly glaring.

 _I turn to Rose to see she has a dress and Alice is next to with her own dress. We pay for ours dresses and the shoes we found. We take the dresses to my house, the guys want see them and because that is where we are going to get ready._


	12. Chapter 11

**Word Count: (543)**

 **Chapter 11 (Dance)**

 _To day is Friday and I am happy about that. Ever since the dress shop, Wednesday, Jessica and Lauren have been giving me glares. This afternoon Rose, Alice and I are going to go to my house to get ready for the dance tonight. The dance starts at 7:00, so Esme and Charlotte are going to help us get ready. Peter is going to the Cullen's house so he want get a makeover again. It's only 3:30 and Rose, Alice and Esme just got here. I am sitting in Char's bathroom while she does my make-up and Esme does my hair._

 **6:30**

 _I lost track of time. The dance starts in 30 minutes and they guys will be here in 20 minutes to pick us up. I walk into my room to get my dress on. Charlotte comes into my room with a pair of high heel shoes._

"Really, Char?" I ask her.

"Yes, now put them on" she tells me.

 **7:00**

 _We have just arrived at the school dance. We get out photos taken. Alice and Edward and Rosalie and Emmett head to the dance floor and starts dancing. Me and Jasper stand off to the side. I see Jessica walking this way. I turn to Jasper._

"Want to dance?" I ask him.

"I thought you don't like to dance?" He asks me.

"I rather dance then talk to Jessica" I say.

 _Jasper takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. I see Jessica glaring at me, but I don't care and start to dance with Jasper. When the song ends go the find Alice. I see her standing with Rose off to the side._

"Alice, do you have a pair of shoes in the car that less than 1in.?" I ask her.

"Yes, here are the keys" she tells me.

 _I take the keys from her and look to see if I see Jasper anywhere, but I don't. I walk out to the car and change shoes. As I walk back to the gym I see Jasper trying to get away from Jessica. I walk over to them trying not to laugh at Jasper's face._

"Hello, Jessica." I say.

"What do want?" She asks me.

"I want you to leave Jasper alone"

"Why?"

 _I look at Jasper's face and see him mouth 'help'._

"He is here with me and he is my boyfriend" I tell her.

 _I see Jasper smile as I said that out of the corner of my eye. Jessica let's go of Jasper's arm and walks over to me._

"You will pay for taking Jasper from me" she says before she walks off.

 _I take Jasper's hand and we walk back into the gym. I see Alice and Rose dancing together to some song I have never heard of while Edward and Emmett and taking off to the side._

"Thanks for helping me" Jasper tells me.

"No problem" I tell him with a smile.

"So, I'm your boyfriend now?" Jasper asks me.

"It's up to you, but I like the sound of it" I tell him.

"I like the sound of you being my girlfriend" He tells me.

 _We walk out on to the dance floor just as a slow song comes on._


	13. Chapter 12

**Word Count: (571)**

 **Chapter 12 (Truth or Dare)**

 _The dance is over and it's 10:00pm. Alice wants all of us including Peter and Charlotte to come over to the Cullen house. I follow Jasper to his car and get in the passenger side. I text Peter to tell him what's going on. We arrive at the Cullen after about 10 mins of driving. We walk in and get bombarded by Alice._

"Truth or Dare time and every one has to play" Alice says to everyone.

"Can we at least change first?" I ask.

"Fine" she says.

 _She walks up the stairs with me and Rose behind her. We quickly change out of our dresses. When we get back downstairs we see the guys have changed also. We all sit on the floor in a circle. I am sitting between Emmett and Jasper. Next to Jasper is Peter and next to Peter is Charlotte next to her is Esme than Carlisle. Rose is next to Emmett and Alice is next to her and Edward is between Alice and Carlisle._

"Who goes first?" Rose asks everyone.

"Edward, truth or dare?" Emmett asks.

"Dare." Edward says looking at Emmett.

"I dare you to call Mike and tell him he is sexy." Emmett says smiling.

 _We all watch as Edward picks up the phone and dials Mike's number. We listen to what they are saying and try not to laugh. When Edward does hang up, we all start to laugh as he looks at us annoyed._

"Bella, truth or dare?" Edward says smiling.

"Truth." I say not trusting him to say dare.

"Most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you." Edward says.

"It happened when I was 8. I ended up tripping over my own two feet and landed in a pile of horse poop in front of every one at school." I say not looking anyone in the eye. "Peter truth or dare?"

"Dare." Peter tells me.

"I dare you to wear a dress all day tomorrow and Char gets to pick the dress you have to wear." I say smiling.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" Peter says looking at Jasper.

"Dare." Jasper says.

"I dare you to kiss the person on your right which happens to be Bella." Peter says.

 _Jasper turns to my and kisses me in front of everyone. He pulls away smiling._

"Carlisle, truth or dare?" Jasper asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to exchange any item of clothing with the person sitting on either side." Jasper tells Carlisle.

 _Carlisle changes slippers with Esme which is funny because Esme's look like cats. He also changes shirts with Edward._

"Alice, truth or dare?" Carlisle asks.

"Truth."

"Worse thing you ever did that got you into trouble?" Carlisle asks her.

"I spent over 1,000 dollars on shoes." Alice says. "Bella, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I say.

"Are you dating anyone?" She asks me.

"I'm dating Jasper." I say.

 _I look up to see Charlotte, Alice and Rose sitting in front of me._

"Really? Since when?" Char asks me.

"He asked my at the dance." I tell them.

"How about we watch a movie?" Esme asks everyone.

 _We all nod and sit around the living room and for the rest of the night we watch Titanic, Beauty and the Beast, and Letters to Juliet. After the end of the last movie we all kissed our mate and Alice drags me, Rose and Char up to her room for girl talk._


	14. Chapter 13

**Word Count: (1,038)**

 **Chapter 13 (Christmas Break)**

 _Christmas break started yesterday and Christmas is in 6 days and I still haven't got Jasper anything. I got Carlisle some blank journals, so he can use them to wrote medical stuff in them. I got Esme some new vases and a bracelet with an 'E' on it. I got Alice some new dresses and a bracelet with an 'A' on it. I got Edward some CDs and blanket sheet music. I got Rose some perfume and a bracelet with a 'R' on it. I got Char some new make up and a new curling iron since hers stopped working and a bracelet with a 'C' on it. I got Peter some old war books. I made Emmett a carving of a big bear and a little bear. I'm in Port Angeles with Char shopping since she still has to find something for Peter. We have to been to five different stores already. We decided to just look around at the stores and see if something catches our eye. We are passing an old book store when I stop and drag Char into it._

"What are we doing in here?" Char asks me.

"I want to see if I can find some old civil war books or journals for Jasper." I tell her looking around.

 _I look around a little until I come across old war journals. I look through them until I come across three that catch my eye and pick them up. I go and pay for them than go and find Char. I see her with some olds books also. We leave after she pays for hers and head back home to wrap them._

—

 **Christmas Eve**

 _Today is Christmas Eve and we are all hanging out at the Cullen's house. We all had sat our gifts for each other under the tree yesterday. Alice made us all help decorate the house and the yard. It looks like Christmas throw up on the house. It's about 10:00pm and we are in the middle of watching How The Grinch Stole Christmas. We decided at midnight that we would give our mates their presents, but wait until the sun comes up to hand out the other presents. We are all in our pjs curled up with our mate. Carlisle and Esme are on the love seat while Emmett and Rose are on the couch. Alice and Edward are on the floor with a bunch of blankets and pillows because Alice is crazy. Jasper is in one arm chair with me in his lap while Peter is in the other with Char in his lap._

—

 **Christmas Day (Midnight)**

 _It's finally midnight, so it means it now Christmas Day. We just handed each of our mates their gifts and are going around in a circle opening them. Carlisle opened his first and Esme gave him a picture of the two of them when they first got married and some medical journals. Esme got a locket with a picture of the two of them on one side a picture of everyone together on the other. Rosalie got a carving of a rose and a heart with 'Rosalie and Emmett Forever and Always' carved on it. Emmett got a couple of video games. Alice got a gift card to her favorite store and a photo album of her and Edward. Char got a wood carved box with a necklace and bracelet set in it. Peter got some old civil war books. I got a CD with a song Jasper wrote for me and a heart shaped charm with 'B+J' on it to add on to the chain of my necklace. I gave Jasper the old civil war journals I found that were actually his from when he was human._

"How did you find these?" Jasper asks me as he opens his present.

"Char and me were shopping for our gifts for you and Peter and we passed an old book store and I dragged Char in and as I was looking through some civil war journals I came across them and thought you would like them." I say.

"Thank you. I have been wondering what happened to them after I was changed." Jasper tells while hugging me.

—

 **A few hours later**

 _We had decided to go hunting after we each gave our mates their gifts and we opened them. We went with just our mates, but all met up after two hours and had a snowball fight since it had snowed the last three days. It's now starting to snow again which I don't mind since I love the snow and have since I was a little girl. Right now we are all sitting in the living room on the floor after all the gifts were handed out to everyone. Everyone got clothes except Peter, Jasper, Char and me and we got gift cards from Alice. Emmet got some jokes books and more videos games from the others and I have him the carving I made. Peter got a new guitar from Jasper, I gave Peter old war books, he got a cowboy hat from Emmett, some flannel shirts from Carlisle and Esme, Rose fixed up an old bike for him and Edward gave him some sheet music. Carlisle got some journals and medical books, and books about different supernaturals. Esme got some pictures of the family, I gave her the bases and bracelet I got her, and she also got some new shoes. Rose got makeup, shoes, books about cars, the perfume and bracelet I got her, and a new purse. Edward got classical CDs and sheet music. Jasper got a some cowboy boots, button up shirts, and a new guitar pick. Alice got clothes, the bracelet I got her, purses and shoes. Char got gift cards, the make up, curling iron and the bracelet I got her, and some jeans. I got a bracelet with a 'B' on it from Char, some makeup from Rose, some books from Carlisle and Esme, a carving of a swan and a bear from Emmett, a cowboy hat from Peter, and a blank journal from Edward. Later today we are heading up to Alaska to spend time with the Denalis._


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: OC Bella belongs to YaleAceBella12, OC Casey belongs to JS59**

 **Word Count: (902)**

 **Chapter 14 (Meeting the Pack)**

 _Today is the first day of March and a Saturday. A week ago the leader of the La Push Wolf Pack called Carlisle to plan a meeting. Apparently they don't like Peter and Char living here in Forks. We are going to try to figure something out so both sides are happy and Peter, Char and me don't have to leave Forks which would cause Jasper to leave since I would be leaving because Peter and Char are my family. I have met a shifter before, but not a wolf one. Shifters don't just shift if vampires are around, they shift when they feel their land is being threaten. The shifter I have met before was a snow leopard and was named Bella. She told me that vampires rarely ever pass through or near her packs land and that some shifters just shift so someone can protect their packs tribe or they feel another supernatural is threatening their tribe. Her pack shifted because that is what her pack does and her whole did before her and they also shifted because a demon was threatening her family and the pack._

 _We are waiting on Rose and Alice to get back from a quick hunt since the packs' imprints are also going to be there. Peter and Char went hunting last night with me and Jasper, so now their eyes are an orange color. They said if they have to they would switch to the animal diet until we moved after I graduate next year. Over the past few months we have all gotten close and have became one big family. Alice has learned not to try to make Char and me wear girly clothes unless she won't those clothes burned._

—

 _We at the boarder, between the Cullen's land La Push, waiting on the pack and imprints. I see three very tall guys walk out of the tree line with seven wolves behind them. The middle dude speaks first, so I'm guessing he is the alpha._

"Hello, Carlisle."

"Sam, I'm know why you want to meet, but why now and not three months ago?" Carlisle asks the alpha who I now know is called Sam.

"The number of murders have started to increase and people are noticing." Sam says.

"Peter and Char only hunt criminals and they go out of state each time they hunt, so don't go blaming someone before you know the truth. It could be another vampire." I say causing everyone to look at me.

"Who would you be?" Sam almost growls at me.

"That's for me to know and for to get over." I say.

"Carlisle, is she part of you coven?" Sam asks.

"Yes, Bella is Jasper's mate and Peter and Charlotte are also part of our family. Bella is Emmett's little sister from when they were human." Carlisle tells Sam.

"Please, keep her in check since we don't need any of the imprints getting hurt and I don't feel like breaking the treaty because she is getting on my last nerve." Sam says slightly shaking until a guy who looks about 17 or 18 walks up behind him and wraps his arms around Sam's waist causing Sam to stop shaking.

"I wouldn't hurt anyone. My bark is worst than my bite. Human blood smells terrible to me." I tell Sam.

"How is that possible?" The guy with his arms wrapped around Sam's waist asks.

"We figure it's because I use to faint at the sight and smell of blood as a human." I tell him.

"Cool. I'm Casey by the way and Sam's imprint." He says.

 _Casey and me continue to randomly talk while Sam and Carlisle talked about how they are going to handle things. If I was human, I could see Casey and me hanging out and being friends, but I'm a vampire and he is the mate of the Alpha of the pack, so it's not possible, I think. I'm sitting in the grass, on the very edge o the treaty line, leaning back against Jasper's legs since he is standing behind me. I'm messing with a piece of grass when I see Casey,out of the corner if my eye, reach out one of his hands giving me a piece of paper. I slowly grab the piece of paper as I notice that Sam and Carlisle have stopped talking and Sam is glaring at me. I look at the piece of paper and see Casey's name and what I'm guessing is his cell number._

"I don't care of your a vampire or what Sam says because I think you would make an awesome friend. We have somethings in common, so even of we can't hang out, we can still talk and text." Casey says smiling.

"Maybe one day we can all get along for once. I know a snow leopard shifter and she didn't shift because of vampires, but because her pack was being threaten by a demon and she chose to shift." I say standing up.

 _We head back to the house after the pack run off back towards La Push. I put Casey's number in my phone and send him a text, so he will have my number. Sam agreed to let Peter and Char stay as long as they drink only from animal blood and we find out who is draining humans in Port Angeles and Seattle._


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: the OCs Isabelle and Julia both belong to me. Julie is from my forum Dark Moon.**

 **Word Count: (1,289)**

 **Chapter 15 (Victoria)**

 _It's been a couple of weeks since the meeting with the pack and it's now spring break. Casey and me have been came good friends. The Cullens plus Peter, Char and me and the pack are trying to work together to find the vampire responsible for killing so many people in a short amount of time. Jasper, Sam, another wolf by the name of Jacob and me have been in Port Angeles trying to find a scent and it is one I know, but can't remember from where since I haven't smelt it in so long. All of us including the pack are going to split of and go to both Port Angeles and Seattle in hopes of finding out who the scent belongs to. There are twenty of us in total, so we are splitting into groups of ten. Carlisle, Esme, Char, Peter, Paul, Jared, Edward, Embry, Seth, and Collin are going to Seattle. Rosalie, Emmett, me, Jasper, Sam, Jacob, Alice, Quil, Leah, and Brady are going to Port Angeles. The pack are coming here than we are going to split up into two cars each._

 _It's not that bad sitting in a truck with two shifters. Jasper, me, Alice, Sam, and Leah are taking my truck while Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, Quil and Brady are in Emmett's jeep. I don't know what the others took to go to Seattle since we left first. We get to Port Angeles and park the cars in an area where there isn't many people. We get out and stick to groups of two and split up and walk around trying to find the scent of the vampire. I'm with Alice, Jasper is with Sam, Rosalie is with Leah, Emmett is with Jacob and Quil is with Brady. Alice and me are walking near the docks when we smell the scent. Alice quickly texts the others to tell them since the scent is recent. We are waiting for the others to get here when we hear a girl scream. Me and Alice look at each other before running towards the scream at a fast human speed just I case someone sees us or it's not the vampire. We get to an old dock and see a red headed vampire killing a girl about 18. We run over at vampire speed and Alice grabs the vampire away from the girl just as the other get here. I run over to the girl and see she is still alive, but already changing and there is no way of stopping the change. Rosalie runs over to me and helps me stop the bleeding, so the girl has a chance of not dying. Sam walks over to us while the others restrain the vampire._

"The treaty is still in tacked since none of yall bit her, but yall are now in charge of her and making sure she doesn't kill a human." Sam says than looks down and the girl in shock.

"We understand, but what if her family lives in Forks?" I ask.

"They don't live in Forks and she hasn't in years." Sam says.

"How do you know that just by looking at her." Rosalie asks him.

"She is my little sister, Isabelle. She is 18 and my father took her with him when she was 4 and he walked out on my mom." Sam says.

 _I gently lay the girl's, who I now know is called Isabelle, head in Rosalie's lap and stand up. I hug Sam and he surprisingly hugs back and that's when I realize he is crying._

"Sam, why are you crying?" I ask.

He pulls away and says, "What if she doesn't remember me or hates me?"

"Only time will tell, but most vampires remember import things about their human life. I'm sure she want hate you when she realizes who you are and that you are letting have a second chance at life by not killing her." Carlisle says walking over.

"I'm going to talk to the Elders, if it's okay with you, about changing the treaty a little." Sam says to Carlisle.

 _I tune them out and gently picks up Isabelle off the ground. We all head back to where we parked our cars and Sam takes Isabelle from me. We get back to the couch and Sam gently lays Isabelle on the couch. She hasn't made a sound the whole time which is surprising. We walk outside to where Peter, Emmett, Jasper, Jared and Paul are restraining the unknown vampire. I look at the vampire and feel my eyes widen as I realize who the vampire i_ s.

"You! Why are here? I thought the Volturi killed you years ago." I say walking closer.

"You know her?" Edward asks me while pointing to the vampire.

"Her name is Victoria and she is the one who changed me than vanished. I last her her about two years after I became a vampire and she was killing people in a small town in Tennessee and trying to expose our kind. I went and told the Volturi and was told they would kill her, but it looks like she got away somehow." I say right as three vampires wearing cloaked walk out of the woods.

"We have been tracking her for years trying to catch her, but she always gets away." One of the cloaked figures say and I recognize the voice right away.

"Julia, long time no talk. I thought we were friends." I say raising an eyebrow.

 _The three cloaked vampires take their hoods off. I see Jane and Alec are with Julia. I became fast friends with Julia the month I was with the Volturi learning to control my shield better. I see Julia look around at the others here and her eyes widen when she sees Edward._

"I have been busy on missions and Felix destroyed my phone last week. Question, why are there shifters here?" Julia asks me.

"The shifters are here because they helped us find Victoria and there is a girl changing into a vampire on the couch and she is the Alpha's little sister. Victoria almost killed her, but we got to her before she did except it was to late to stop the change." I say.

"Aro will not be very happy, but knowing him you won't have to worry about him wanting to kill her or yall since he does think of you as a daughter and trusts you judgement." Julia says.

"Are we just going to stand here and talk or are we going to burn the vampire?" Jane asks pointing to Victoria.

"Can I kill her since she did try to kill me the last time we almost caught her?" Julia asks.

 _Jane just shrugs like she doesn't care which she probably doesn't. Julia walks over to where Jasper and Peter are holding Victoria by her arms. Julia puts her hands on either side of Victoria's head and takes it off killing Victoria once and for all. We walk inside, as Peter and Jasper burn Victoria's body, and sit around the living room. Sam sits on the floor in front of the couch that Isabelle is laying on. I sit next to Julia and we share a look and I nod at her._

"Edward, did you have a little sister when you were human?" Julia asks.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Edward asks her.

"Did you ever wondered what happened to her?"

Edward nods looking confused and just stares at her.

"I know what happened to her because I'm her and if you want I will tell you my story." Julia says.

 _Edward looks shocked, but nods telling her he would like to hear her story._


	17. Chapter 16

**Word Count: (850)**

 **Chapter 16 (Julia's Story)**

"My full name is Julianna Nicole Mason and I am, well was 4 years younger than Edward when we were human, so I only thirteen when I was told he that he had died. I had no other family left and I was a minor, so I was put into foster care. I never stayed in one place for more than three months. There was one place that I was put into when I was sixteen and a half and that was the last place I was ever put into. I hated that place with a passion since I was the only one my age and the rest were either ten or eleven year olds and the adult was a creepy old man. I was forced to cook and clean and I couldn't go to school at all. When I turned seventeen my life became even worst. The guy would already hit me if I forgot to wash a dish, clean a room, not do a load of laundry even if I don't have time, or have food done a few minutes late." Julia takes a break and looks at all of us.

 _I have heard this story before, but it's still sad and terrible. I also know she still has scars on her from when she was human that will never go away. I see Jane wrap her arms around Julia trying to comfort her. Julia takes an unneeded breathe and continues._

"The day of my seventh birthday my world turned up side down. I had a twenty-four bug that day, so I didn't do anything except one load of laundry. The guy came home and got mad at me not caring that I was throwing up most of the day. I still have scars from the knife he used to cut me which is why I wear long sleeves. That was also the day I was," Julia closes her eyes and lays her head on Jane's shoulder, "I'm not going to say it since I just want to forget it ever happened. I was kicked out after that which I was happy about for two reasons. One I no longer had to see that guy ever again and I was able to get him out in jail for what he did. Wait there are actually three reasons not two. I was in Italy and I finally got to see the town, I had lived in for six months, of Volterra which is where I met Jane." Julia stops and kisses Jane on the cheek. "I was changed into a vampire on my 18th birthday and I live with the Volturi, but not as a guard. I'm the Volturi Princess since Caius and me have a father-daughter bond. I have an Uncle-niece bond with Aro and Marcus and I have a brother-sister bond with Alec, he is going to be my brother-in-law in two months. The rest are just friend bonds."

 _We all just sit there for a minute before everyone starts talking at once except for Jasper, Julia, Alec, Jane and me. I look over at Jane and Julia to see Jane has pulled Julia into her lap hugging her close. I look at Alec who raises an eyebrow at me. I stand up on the seat I'm currently sitting on._

"EVERYONE! SHUT THE HELL UP!" I scream causing everyone to cover their ears and look at me. I sit back down and look at everyone except Jane, Julia, Jasper and Alec with a raised eyebrow. "One person talk at a time not everyone at once." I say.

"I guess your my older-little sister now." Edward says causing Julia to smile a little.

"I guess so since I'm forever 18 while your forever 17, but you were changed five years before I was" Julia says while standing up to hug Edward.

 _You would never know they were siblings since they are totally different and not just personality wise. Julia has natural strawberry blonde hair while Edward has coppery-brown hair. Julia had light blue eyes as human and Edward had green eyes as human. Julia is also paler than Edward. Julia sits back down on Jane's lap after she finishes hugging Edward. I look over to were Isabelle is laying on the couch changing and see that she hasn't moved an inch or made a sound, it looks like she is sleeping instead of becoming a vampire. Everyone, one at a time, asks Julia questions about her past and life now. Carlisle asks her about her powers and instead of answering she changes her hair color to bright blue and her eyes to light purple and freaking everyone out. She changes her hair back to her normal color and her eyes back to orange. Julia and Jane drink both human and animal blood. The Volturi only drink from criminals now. We all just talk until Alec, Jane and Julia have to leave with us promising to visit soon and Julia and Jane inviting us to their wedding. The pack left, I don't really know when._

 **A/N: The only reason I did not go into the background with other OCs that are so far on this story is because two of them aren't mine and Isa, I made her as I was writing. I play Julia on my forum The Dark Moon: Twilight Roleplay and I knew I wanted to add her in here as Edward's little sister because that is what she is on my forum. I did change her a bit, in my forum she is 16 and was 15 1/2 when Edward 'died'. I also changed who her mate is since on forum her mate is Emmett, and also who she was changed by is different and what she does in the Volutri os different.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Word Count: (574)**

 **Chapter 17**

 _It's been a week since Julia, Jane and Alec stopped by and we killed Victoria and it's been four days since Isabelle woke up as a vampire. She has really good control and says human blood smells like dirt and that the pack doesn't stink. We learned that she likes to be called Isa, Is, or Belle. Most of up call he Isa or Is since Belle is close to Bella. The pack have been coming around more often and Seth imprinted on Isa which shocked us all. None of us have ever heard of a shifter and a vampire being mates since the reason shifters imprint is to pass on the gene. Us girls and Leah are going to take Isa shopping today to see how she does around humans. I called Eleazar and asked if he would come down to see if Isa had a power. They are going to be here later today and spend a week here, so if Isa does have a gift they can help us help he control her gift._

 _We have been shopping for two hours and got quite a bit of stuff, mostly clothes. Isa got some stuff for her rooms since she has a room at the Cullen's house and a room at my house. We get the Cullen's house after stoping by mine, so Is could put half her stuff in her room there, now we are on her room at the Cullen's helping her put her stuff away and decorating her room. We head down stairs just in time to see Carlisle greeting the Eleazar. Isa goes and sits on the couch next to Seth, who hangs out here most of the time when he is not on patrol. I go and sit on the love seat next to Jasper who is reading a history book like usual. Peter and Char are in one of the armchairs and Emmett and Rose are in the other one. Edward and Alice are sitting on the floor talking. Esme sits on the couch beside Isa as Carlisle walks in to the living room with the Denalis. Carlisle introduces the Denalis to Seth and Isa and I can tell they are trying not to make a face, from being near Seth, except Eleazar. Eleazar is just watching Isa and I know he is trying to figure out if Isa has a power or not._

"I know what Isa's power is." Eleazar says turning to look at all of us, but mainly Isa.

"What is it?" Isa asks curious.

"You are able to telepathically talk to animals." Eleazar tells her.

Isa smiles as she says, "That means I can talk to Seth and my brother while the are in wolf forum."

—

 **A week Later**

 _The Denalis left earlier today after spending a week here while Eleazar helped Isa control her gift and to also understand it. It took a little bit for Isa to finally fully focus on an animal's mind and to talk to it. The first animal she talked to was a rabbit, we also learned that she can't talk to predators, like mountain lions and bears. So far she can only talk to an animal that is in a five mile radius. Sometimes we would find her just staring off into space when she was either talking to Seth, Sam or a random animal. She still drinks animal blood, but only predators._

 **A/N: Next chapter will hopefully be better. Please leave or PM me truth or dare questions, would you rather questions and never have I ever, for the next chapter.**


	19. The End

**Word Count: (1,136)**

 **Chapter 18**

 **10 years later**

 _It's has been ten years since I moved to Forks and found my brother and my mate. It's been 8 years since we got married. It's been 7 years since we moved to Italy, so Edward could get to know, his sister, Julia again and also to get to know Jane and Alec. It's been 9 years since Julia and Jane got married. It's been 6 years since Embry found his mate in a vampire hybrid named Melody. I still keep in touch with the wolf pack and I also went to Casey and Sam's wedding 7 1/2 years ago. Is a and Seth got married 6 years ago and they split their time between staying in Italy for half the year and La Push for the other half, so Isa and Sam build their brother-sister bond. It's been 6 1/2 years since we met a vampire named Luna, who has the power to let vampires get pregnant. I think Esme and Rose was the most happy about that. 5 years ago Jasper and me had our first twin daughter named Haley and Faith. They are 5, but look and thinks like a 12 year old. We also have three other children, two girls and boy. There are 3 year old twins, Andy and Megan and they look and think like 9 year olds. Our youngest is named Hope and she is 1, but looks and thinks like a 6 year old. Esme and Carlisle have two children, a boy and a girl. Their boy is named John and is 5, but looks thinks and looks like a 12 year old. Marcus has said he has saw a mate bond between Haley and John, but they won't know until they are older, so right now they are just really good friends. Esme and Carlisle's daughter is 2 years old, but looks and thinks like a 8 year old and her name is Liz and is best friends with Megan. Rose and Emmett have three kids, twins Nina and Zoey, and Daniel. Nina and Zoey are 4, but look and think like an 11 year old and are just like Emmett when is comes to pranks. Daniel is 1 and looks and acts like a 6 year old. Alice and Edward have a son right now with a daughter on the way. Their son is 3 years old, but looks and thinks like a 9 year old and is named Robbert. They are going to name their daughter Lily. Peter and Charlotte have 6 kids, 5 girls and one boy. They had three sets of twins, their oldest are named Kirsta and Nicole and are 5, but look and think like 12 year olds. The middle kids are named Kayla and Nick and are 3, but look and think like 9 year olds. Their youngest are named Kelly and Nala and are 1, but look and think like 6 year olds. Peter and Char if you couldn't tell chose only K and N names since they are both crazy. We all have our own houses which are 5 miles apart, so we will all be close, but still have privacy. Isa and Seth have their own house here in Italy also since they have two kids of the own, both are boys and twins. Their names are Harry, after Seth's father who pasted away due to a heart attack, and Ares and they are both 4, but look and think like 11 year olds. All the kids are between the ages of 10-12 years old, but look and think 16-18 years old, they will stop aging and most likely Isa and Seth's kids might shifter or might not since we don't know. These past 10 years have been crazy, but amazing. Alec found his mate in my daughter Hope, loves her like a big brother would and protects her. Sam and Casey visit about two-three times a year and it's great catching up with Casey. Sam and Casey adopted twins, a boy and a girl, 7 years ago, six months after they got married. The twins are named Eric and Abby and they are 7 years old and hybrids, half elf half witch/warlock. They won't come into their powers until they are 16._

"Mom!" I hear Haley yell from upstairs.

 _I stand up and walk upstairs and to her room that she shares with Faith to see them arguing over a shirt. I stand in the doorway watching them for a few seconds before walking over to them grab the shirt from them and stand in between them. They both stop and stare at me as I stand there with a blank expression on my face._

"What are y'all arguing about now?" I ask looking back and forth between them.

"Haley stole my shirt I got last year when we went to visit Texas." Faith says glaring at Haley.

"It's my shirt." Faith says back.

I look at the shirt in my hands to see which shirt they are talking about when I realize something.

"Y'all both have this shirt just in different colors. Haley's is light purple while Faith's is light pink. This one is light purple, so that means that is shirt belongs to Haley. Faith your shirt is in the dryer since I washed it earlier." I say handing the shirt to Haley. "Now get hurry up and get dressed." I walk out of the door and head to check on Megan and Hope who share a room. I look in the door to see Megan all ready to go and helping Hope get her shoes tied. I see Jasper walking out of Andy's room and walk over to him.

"Haley and Faith were arguing again. We have to finish Haley's new room soon." I say.

"Rose, said her, Alice, Julia, Jane, Isa and Esme are going to finish it while we are in Texas. Andy is getting his shoes on." Jasper says.

"Haley and Faith are finally almost done. Megan is all ready and helping Hope tie her shoes." I say.

 _I head to mine and Jasper's room and put my cowboy boots on. I grab my last bag and carry or down stairs and set it next to the other bags. We are going to Texas for two months along with Pater and Char and their kids. We usually only stay two weeks,Mao this should be fun._

 **A/N: I'm going to end the story here. I'm sorry, but I have no more inspiration to continue, but I didn't to leave it where I did. I would have done more chapters if I had ideas, but I don't. Check my out on Wattpad, I'm Ever_The_Elf and I'm planning on creating a new story that is not a fanfiction.**


End file.
